


just keep swimmin'

by beloniika



Series: multifandom social media AU [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Social Media, Swimming Pools, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: A change of shifts at the swimming pool makes things harder for two smitten guys to finally confess, and for two others to understand their feelings for each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> USERNAMES:  
> Changmin=qirin [as in "kirin",giraffe]  
> Chanhee=zzanggu [the cartoon he allegedly resembles when he puffs up his cheeks]  
> Younghoon=makoto [the brown haired guy from the anime "Free!"]  
> Juyeon=haruka [the black haired guy from "Free!"]

**_[Private chat: Changmin &Chanhee]_ **

_ [saturday, 5PM] _

**qirin:** chanheeee (ㄒoㄒ)

**qirin:** i was just notified of a change of shift @ the swimming pool starting next week

**qirin:** now i only go in the morning but i'm stuck there till past noon, so i’d be tight with time to go to my classes

**qirin:** but if i dont eat i’d probably die otw o(TATo)

**qirin:** would u mind grabbing me smth to eat so we can spend lunch break tgt? (╥ᆺ╥；)

**zzanggu:** you know i always pack more food than necessary so don't worry! ┗(＾∀＾)┛

**zzanggu:** i could still make some of your favorites if you want

**qirin:** oh don’t worry,i’m okay with some convenience store stuff! (*´ω`*)

**zzanggu:** i insist! (๑•̀д•́๑)

**qirin:** no need to slave over the stoves,your food is always delish! ♥

**zzanggu:** ♥

**zzanggu:** oh! does that mean that you won’t be able to see Younghoon anymore,then? ( ° ^ ° )

**qirin:** only during the weekend ㅠㅠ

**zzanggu:** aw ( ´° ^ °` ) better than nothing,but still

**zzanggu:** i told you already but you should totally tell him how you feel! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

**qirin:** (｡￫ˇ艸￩)

**qirin:** i will eventually………...

**zzanggu:** :c

**qirin:** please don’t pout ( ≧A≦)

**zzanggu:** :C

**qirin:** okay okay i’ll see what i can do ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**zzanggu:** good luck~~~ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**qirin:** (๑￫‿￩๑)

**qirin:** well g2g

**qirin:** thanks again for agreeing to feed me,see you on monday (｡`ω´｡)ﾉ♡ 

**zzanggu:** byeee ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡

  
  


_ [monday, 2PM] _

**qirin:** chanhee

**qirin:** chanheeeee

**qirin:** C H A N H E E E E E

**zzanggu:** what

**qirin:** ( ͡°  ͜ ʖ ͡° )

**zzanggu:** oh god...

**qirin:** don’t think i didn’t see you ogling one of our lifeguards~

**zzanggu:** you have no proof

**qirin:** my own naked eyes saw enough  (≖ ‿ ≖)✧

**zzanggu:** well they saw wrong (￣^￣)

**qirin:** so you wouldn’t care to know that his name is Lee Juyeon

**qirin:** that he’s the same age as us

**qirin:** that he’s studying sports science at our uni

**qirin:** or that he’s possibly the most gullible person i know

**qirin:** right? ಠ‿ರೃ

**zzanggu:** jesus what are you,the NIS?

**zzanggu:** or worse,a gossipy ahjumma

**zzanggu:** anyways nope, don’t care (≧ヘ≦　)

**qirin:** mmhmmm…  (¬ε¬。)

**zzanggu:** btw aren’t you supposed to be in class??

**zzanggu:** after making me go all the way to the swimming pool bc you’d “die otw to school if you didn’t eat after work”? 

**zzanggu:** ρ(￣ﾍ￣ ﾒ)

**qirin:** waiting for prof ･*･:≡(　ε:)

**zzanggu:** the hell is that

**qirin:** lmao

**qirin:** oh looks like i called him lol

**qirin:** gotta go

**qirin:** don’t think i’m letting your crush on juyeon go (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**zzanggu:** it’s NOT a crush,dammit щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

**qirin:** iT’s nOt a cRuSh, dAmMiT щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

**zzanggu:** (╬ ಠ益ಠ)

**zzanggu:** i hope your prof busts you with your phone out

**qirin:** ♥⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

  
  
  
  


**_[Private chat: Younghoon &Juyeon]_ **

_ [saturday, 5PM] _

**makoto:** they changed our shifts TT

**haruka:** cmon at least we can see each other 3 afternoons out of the whole week

**makoto:** good but who cares,i was talking about changmin!

**haruka:** gee thanks…

**makoto:** that came out wrong ^^;;;;;;

**haruka:** mhm...

**makoto:** I’m sorry juyeon,you know i love you~

**haruka:** well evidently you love changmin more than me

**makoto:** …

**haruka:** …

**haruka:** LMAOOOOO

**makoto:** LOLLLLL

**haruka:** no but forreal,when will you finally tell him you like him?

**makoto:** idk if i’ll ever have the chance to…

**haruka:** do you even have any shift in common?

**makoto:** only the weekends…

**haruka:** ……….

**haruka:** I thought you weren’t gonna see him ever again by the way you cried about it wtf!!!!!!

**makoto:** ^^;;;;;;;;

**haruka:** well you have the whole week to come up with a plan,good luck

**makoto:** no wait where are you going help me

**haruka:** out for my usual evening basketball shoots

**haruka:** i’ll be rooting for you

**makoto:** juyeonnnnn

  
  


_ [monday, 1PM] _

**haruka:** dont bother

**makoto:** ???

**haruka:** changmin

**haruka:** he has a boyfriend

**makoto:** …

**makoto:** did you see him?

**haruka:** yeah he just left

**haruka:** ngl seeing them all lovey dovey had me conflicted

**haruka:** they looked so cute together

**haruka:** but you’re my friend and like changmin so of course i’m rooting for you

**haruka:** and

**makoto:** ...and what?

**haruka:** and *i* find nameless boyfriend really pretty

**makoto:** …

**makoto:** what  a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Juyeon,Q and Younghoon work at a swimming pool respectively as lifeguard, cashier, and swimming teacher for kids.  
> -New is Q's bff  
> -all 4 attend the same uni  
> -you can bet Changmin and Chanhee installed a kaomoji keyboard on their phones  
> -the NIS should be the korean CIA


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this lol
> 
>  
> 
>  **USERNAMES recap + new ones:**  
>  Changmin=qirin | qtest  
> Chanhee=zzanggu | quickcalc  
> Younghoon=makoto | whattaman   
> Juyeon=haruka, hello kitty | pabojuyeon  
> Hyunjae/Jaehyun=kfc | chickenspinner
> 
> brief appearances by:  
> Haknyeon = porkchop  
> Sunwoo = 10won

**_catch me at the 7-eleven by the station_ ** **@quickcalc**

Oh,what a small world… (｡￫ˇ艸￩)

 

**└ @qtest** spillllllll

**└ @quickcalc** i’ll text you

**└ @porkchop** taking the juicy stuff away from us as usual…

**└ @quickcalc** shut

  
  


**_♫baywatch theme♫_ ** **@pabojuyeon**

well this is awkward

 

**└ @10won** what did you do this time

**└ @pabojuyeon** excuse you

**└ @whattaman** are you talking about who i think you’re talking about

**└ @pabojuyeon** not sure which one of the two but yeah, at the convenience store by the station

**└ @10won** what were you even doing over there at this time??

**└ @pabojuyeon** sorry /mom/ i needed to recharge to pull an all-nighter

**└ @chickenspinner** pretty boy?

**└ @pabojuyeon** oh you know him too?

**└ @chickenspinner** you’re speaking to him

**└ @pabojuyeon**  

**└ @chickenspinner** wait ONE OF THE TWO???

  
  


***

 

**_[Private chat: Changmin &Chanhee]_ **

**zzanggu:** you’ve probably already guessed who i met

**qirin:** yes but i want to read it from you ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

**zzanggu:** …

**zzanggu:** ᵗʰᵉ ˡⁱᶠᵉᵍᵘᵃʳᵈ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ʸᵒᵘʳ ˢʷⁱᵐᵐⁱⁿᵍ ᵖᵒᵒˡ

**qirin:** i can’t hear you

**zzanggu:** i’m not playing your games,captain from spongebob (￣^￣)

**qirin:** plzzzz

**zzanggu:** sigh

**zzanggu:** the lifeguard from your swimming pool

**qirin:** say it louder for the back

**zzanggu:** 彡(-_-;)彡

**zzanggu:** THE LIFEGUARD FROM YOUR SWIMMING POOL

**qirin:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ *)o))) (((o(*  ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**qirin:** you better have said something to him or we’re not friends anymore （￣へ￣）

**zzanggu:** you haven’t even introduced me to any of your coworkers wth?

**zzanggu:** how do you expect me to chat one of them up when i’ve only seen him from afar???

**zzanggu:** ヽ(o｀Д´o)ﾉ

**qirin:** ...touché

**qirin:** (シ_ _)シ

**qirin:** i’ll make up for it tomorrow

**qirin:** you’re still coming for lunch break right?

**zzanggu:** duh

  
  


**_[Private chat: Jaehyun &Juyeon]_ **

**kfc:** juyeon

**kfc:** juyeon

**kfc:** juyeon

**kfc:** juyeon

**hello kitty:** WHAT

**kfc:** whaddya mean one of the two?!

**kfc:** what poor sap are you 2timing?

**hello kitty:** what do you take me for??

**hello kitty:** it’s just...

**hello kitty:** i like a guy who already has a boyfriend

**kfc:** ouch

**kfc:** wanna talk about it?

**hello kitty:** it’s more complicated than that tbh and i’m not the only one involved so idk

**kfc:** i’m here if you need me 

**hello kitty:** thank you

**hello kitty:** btw you don’t happen to know that 7-11 guy,do you?

**hello kitty:** you were just fishing for compliments on twittter,weren’t you...

**kfc:** teehee

**hello kitty:**

  
  


**_[Private chat: Younghoon &Juyeon]_ **

**makoto:** so you met changmin’s bf

**haruka:** ...yeah

**makoto:** and uhm...how is he?

**haruka:** small and pretty

**makoto:** at least i’m one of those

**haruka:** nice lips

**makoto:** of course you’d notice that

**haruka:** i mean he talked directly to me

**haruka:** if only to tell me the total amount

**makoto:**  

**haruka:** it’d be rude not to look back at him...?

**haruka:** besides he doesn’t know that i kinda know who he is

**haruka:** i only saw him once

**haruka:** from a distance,no less

**haruka:** i couldn’t straight out mention changmin

**makoto:** fair enough

**haruka:** so...what now?

**haruka:** are you gonna start avoiding changmin your upcoming shift?

**makoto:** i’ll try not to but…

**makoto:** hanging out with the guy i like who turns out to be taken stings,you know?

**makoto:** i haven’t even confessed and i’ve already been friendzoned

**haruka:** i feel you

**makoto:** i want to relocate

**haruka:** wHAT?!

**haruka:** younghoon you can’t leave just for this???

**haruka:** you’ll get over changmin

**haruka:** maybe they’ll break up and you’ll have a chance

**haruka:** wait that’s shitty of me to say

**makoto:** …

**makoto:** juyeon

**makoto:** it was just a lame joke about wanting to leave the friendzone

**haruka:** oh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler that i felt like writing down - screw my notes and plans for this series. 1-2 chapters more and things should start to get easier for the wannabe couples.
> 
> This is a Hyunjae&Juyeon focused chapter + Younghoon's cameo: hello kitty is Juyeon and kfc is Hyunjae*, but they temporarily change their nicks halfway through; makoto is still Younghoon.
> 
> [*i try to use their real names so don't get confused with NCT's Jaehyun]

**_[Private chat: Jaehyun &Juyeon]_ **

**kfc:** thank u thank u i know im awesome

**kfc:** everybody get in line for the autographs

**hello kitty:** ????

**hello kitty:** it's too early for your evil plans,what did u do?

**kfc:** it’s already 11am,not too early in my book

**kfc:** anw

**kfc:** is this The Guy?

**kfc:** if not i could ask him about his coworkers

**hello kitty:** no???

**hello kitty:** wait did you go bother every college-aged guy working at a 7-11??

**hello kitty:** jaehyun????

**kfc:** first off i didnt go to every 7-11 in the city bro u crazy?

**kfc:** ngl tho your tweet was quite vague when you mentioned the station like

**kfc:** which one???

**kfc:** thank god for naver search and my friendly personality

**hello kitty:**

**hello kitty:** another place i can't go to anymore bc of you

**hello kitty:** thanks

**kfc:** eyyy when did that ever happen

**hello kitty:** the gift shop in itaewon

**kfc:** .

**hello kitty:** there have been several other close calls but that was arguably the worst experience

**kfc:** ...second, he asked me to tell you that he’s flattered but “thanks but no thanks”

**kfc:** also look who i found while on my quest

_ <hello kitty> changed <kfc>’s nickname to <legend of zelda> _

**hello kitty:** tell Chan i say hi

**hello kitty:** btw

**hello kitty:** didn’t i say i didn’t feel like talking about it?

**hello kitty:** where did the supportive jaehyun from yesterday go?

**hello kitty:** it hasn’t even been 12h...

**legend of zelda:** well i thought it was worth a shot

**legend of zelda:** maybe i should’ve considered the night shift,now that i think about it

**legend of zelda:** my offer to ask the cashier still stands

**hello kitty:** jaehyun no

**legend of zelda:** jaehyun yes

**legend of zelda:** how many guys in a relationship do u think work in this specific 7-11 anw?

  
  


**_[Private chat: Juyeon &Younghoon]_ **

**haruka:** help jaehyun keeps bothering me to figure out who is the guy i like

**haruka:** he has been going to every station in seoul w a 7-11 to find him for the whole morning

**makoto:** you're on your own buddy

**haruka:** ...is this payback for not helping u coming up with a plan to confess to changmin?

**makoto:** maybe

**haruka:** last i checked I’M the one who holds grudges

**makoto:** ¯_(ツ)_/¯

**haruka:** you dropped an arm \

**makoto:** you’re hanging out with kevin too much

  
  


**_[Private chat: Jaehyun &Juyeon]_ **

**legend of zelda:** so it turns out the only other guy who works there and is in a rs is a 37yo married man

**legend of zelda:** do u have to tell me smth?

_ <legend of zelda> changed <hello kitty>’s nickname to <homewrecker> _

**homewrecker:** im not even gonna dignify that with a reply

**legend of zelda:** you /did/ reply so who’s the winner here?

_ <homewrecker> left the conversation _

_ <legend of zelda> pinged <homewrecker> _

_ <legend of zelda> pinged <homewrecker> _

_ <legend of zelda> pinged <homewrecker> _

_ <homewrecker> joined the conversation _

**legend of zelda:** tell u what imma pay u a visit 

**legend of zelda:** loverboy seems to be swinging by the swimming pool everyday, doesn't he?

**homewrecker:** i've only seen him twice but i guess?

**homewrecker:** wait what why

**legend of zelda:** he needs to square up (ง •̀_•́)ง

**homewrecker:** nobody needs to square up

**homewrecker:** it's neither his nor changmin’s fault that i get crushes easily

**homewrecker:** ...besides he’d probably go flying if u so much as pushed him with a bit more strength

**legend of zelda:** lolololol

**legend of zelda:** wait

**legend of zelda:** changmin?

**legend of zelda:** younghoon’s changmin?

**legend of zelda:** Juyeon.

**legend of zelda:**

****

  
  


**_[Private chat: Juyeon &Younghoon]_ **

**haruka:** _ [slipofthetongue.jpg] _

**makoto:** _[thanksjuyeon.jpg]_

**haruka:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "screenshot" Younghoon sends at the end is of his chat with Hyunjae who asked him if it's true that Changmin has a boyfriend, how he's feeling, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for the lack of accuracy in describing Seoul places and for the mix'n'matching of functions and default texts in the chats (that applies to everything i write _**T.B.F.H**_ ).
> 
>  
> 
> \--screw it,i made a **[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/stupidqpid_)**. Please give it some nibbles ;;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same people but a new groupchat, so here the names go:  
> -private chat: Chanhee = zzanggu & Changmin = qirin  
> -Bermuda triangle gc: Hyunjae = acute, Juyeon = obtuse, Younghoon = isosceles

**_[Private chat: Chanhee &Changmin]_ **

**zzanggu:** i’m soooo sorry changmin, i can’t pass by the pool today ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

**zzanggu:** we’re short staffed at the bbq and was called to fill in for two sick waiters

**zzanggu:** i didn’t want to make you starve but i have to  ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**qirin:** oh it’s okay chanhee! I’ll figure smth out  (≧ω≦)ゞ

**qirin:** rather don’t YOU exert yourself too much with all your part-times and fall sick as well ( >人<)

**zzanggu:** don’t worry ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**zzanggu:** to make up for it i’ll bring your favorite tomorrow (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**qirin:** ヾ(o✪∇✪o)ｼ

**zzanggu:** gotta go now, cya!

**qirin:** byeeee

  
  


**[** **_Bermuda_ ** **▲]**

**acute:** you gotta be kidding me

**obtuse:** it must be fate

**isosceles:** what’s going on?

**obtuse:** jaehyun came to the pool to see changmin’s bf but he isn’t here

**isosceles:** …

**obtuse:** i mean ALLEGED bf

**acute:** good job juyeon

**obtuse:**

**acute:** sigh i always have to take things in my own hands

**obtuse:** jaehyun no

**isosceles:** jaehyun no

**acute:** jaehyun yes  & yes

**acute:** how long do you both want to live in doubt for?

**obtuse:** forever?

**isosceles:** until i die sounds good

**acute:**

**acute:** dramaqueens

**obtuse:** we learned from you

**isosceles:** ^

**acute:**

  
  


**_[Private chat: Changmin &Chanhee]_ **

**qirin:** i know you’re working but BOI are you missing out on stuff

**qirin:** juyeon thinks he’s slick but i’ve spotted him looking in my direction more times than i have fingers AND toes

**qirin:** he must have a crick in his neck by now

**qirin:** his friend too

**qirin:** and he has an even more lost expression than usual because  **_someone_ ** isn’t here 

  
  


**[** **_Bermuda_ ** **▲]**

**acute:** i think changmin is onto us

**obtuse:** most likely

**obtuse:** he’s pretty sharp

**isosceles:**  

**acute:** good catch younghoon,your mans can balance out your airheadedness

**isosceles:** hEY

**obtuse:** SHIT

**isosceles:** what??

**obtuse:** i was putting away the noodle floaties and jaehyun literally sprinted to changmin’s table

**obtuse:** he sat in front of him, all i can see is jaehyun’s back and about half of changmin’s face

**obtuse:** they shook ahnds

**obtuse:** hyung just pointed his thumb in my direction

**isosceles:** there’s no need to report every little gesture they do jeez…

**obtuse:** you’re invested in my live report, don’t even deny it

**isosceles:**

**obtuse:** changmin is shaking his head and hands and laughing

**obtuse:** damn his neck is long

**obtuse:** he’s shorter than you but he could easily kiss you just stretching his neck

**isosceles:** Y-YAH/////////

**obtuse:** i think yhty exchanged numbers

**obtuse:** *they

**obtuse:** jaehyun stood up and he’s covering changmin, darn it

**obtuse:** oh they’re done talking, hyung is coming back

**obtuse:** changmin is bright red and looking my way

**obtuse:** nevermind he’s tapping furiously on his phone

**acute:** i’m back and i am your king from now on, you plebs 

**isosceles:** what did you just do

**acute:** oh just raised y’alls romantic chances 200%

**acute:** first thing first i confirmed they’re just best friends

**acute:** the guy’s name is chanhee and he’s the same age as juyeon and changmin

**acute:** he has 2637 part time jobs while also studying maths at the same uni as us

**obtuse:** well i /did/ say it’s a small world…

**acute:** changmin also said that chanhee seems interested in you @juyeon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**acute:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**acute:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**obtuse:** ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**acute:** and younghoon?

**isosceles:** i’m scared but...yes?

**acute:** your feelings are definitely reciprocated ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»

**isosceles:** (〃ﾉωﾉ)

**acute:** my job here is done 

**acute:** i gotta rush to my real job now

**acute:** don’t waste my hard work while i’m gone 

**obtuse:** bye hyung, and thanks!

**Isosceles:** thank you jae! TT

  
  


**_[Private chat: Changmin &Chanhee]_ **

**qirin:** CHANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**qirin:** you’ll never guess what just happened (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**qirin:** take a break already dang it  (；¬д¬)

**qirin:** whatever i’ll start typing (ಠ ∩ ಠ)

**qirin:** i mentioned juyeon and his friend were seemingly waiting for you to appear

**qirin:** this guy approached me w/o juyeon noticing and straight out asked me what kinda rs do you and i have

**qirin:** when i told him we were just bff he was relieved since, and i quote, a couple of his friends seem interested

**qirin:** at first i thought you had not one but TWO secret admirers!!! ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎

**qirin:** or at least one is really secret

**qirin:** turns out this other friend of his is YOUNGHOON and he has a crush on lil ol’ ME!!1!1!

**qirin:** ♡(｡￫ˇ艸￩)♡(｡￫ˇ艸￩)♡(｡￫ˇ艸￩)

**qirin:** omgomgomgomg i can’t believe it

**qirin:** i don’t know how i’ll face him this upcoming weekend during our shared shift tho (^^ ;;)

  
  


**_[Private chat: Younghoon &Changmin]_ **

**younghoon:** hi :)

  
  


**_[Private chat: Changmin &Chanhee]_ **

**qirin:** ▶ _high_pitched_scream.mp3_  00:02

  
  


**_[Private chat: Younghoon &Changmin]_ **

**younghoon:** hi :)

**younghoon:** my friend jaehyun told me he met you today and more or less confessed in my place

**younghoon:** ah he probably introduced himself as hyunjae

**younghoon:** he’s a mess, i don’t understand him either

**younghoon:** anw i know we’ll see each other this saturday but i was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks or coffee one of these days?

  
  


**[** **_Bermuda_ ** **▲]**

**isosceles:** _[screenshot.jpg]_

**obtuse:** you wasted no time huh?  

**acute:**  wow where does this courage come from?!

**acute:** good job my son 

**obtuse:** aren’t you working?

**isosceles:** we’re literally the same age…??

**obtuse:** not to be a debbie downer but lucky you @younghoon, at least you already had changmin’s #

**isosceles:** who’s debbie?

**obtuse:** idk s.o kevin told me describes a pessimistic person or w/e

**obtuse:** idek when i’ll see chanhee next 

**acute:** already on a first name basis? 

**isosceles:** idk how lucky i really am since he hasn’t replied yet 

**acute:** he’s probably screaming in his friend’s dms lol

  
  


**_[Private chat: Changmin &Chanhee]_ **

**qirin:** ▶ _high_pitched_scream.mp3_  00:02

**qirin:** ▶ _high_pitched_scream.mp3_  00:05

**zzanggu:** dear god, what are you screeching about this time???

**qirin:** about time!!

**qirin:** scroll back!!!!!!!

**qirin:** oh right almost forgot this one

**qirin:** _[chat_with_younghoon.jpg]_

**zzanggu:** OH

**zzanggu:** MY

**zzanggu:** GOD

  
  



End file.
